Rakujitsu
by G. Namo
Summary: Exato Hinata, Sasuke-sama esta vindo aqui e uma de nós vai estar noiva até o final do mês, isso é fato - agora de pé, Hanabi ajeitava seu quimono - apesar de que é muito mais provavel que essa seja você e não eu'
1. Outono

**Comentários, **sabe o que? Tive um sonho, e nesse sonho eu digitava um documento no Word, e o resultado do sonho é o que você vai ler (a primeira parte), bizarro né.As seguintes descrições são de lugares fictícios e o plano de fundo não é nenhum continente ou país em especifico, sabe-se que o plano de fundo é a Ásia (uma fictícia no caso).

**Nota, **o texto a seguir deve ser lido com calma e o propósito das vírgulas e pontos deve ser levado a sério e usado como pausa (pequenas e longas), não é um texto para ser lido apressadamente.

日没

**Rakujitsu**

Outono

秋

Podia sentir a vento frio da manhã bater contra seu pescoço, fazendo uma sensação eletrizante passar por sua espinha, talvez devesse ter vestido algo mais quente, manhãs de outono sempre a enganavam. Quando acordou naquela manhã, pode ver da janela de seu quarto o sol nascendo no horizonte, as neblinas já um tanto escassas, mas o tom esbranquiçado ainda presente no céu, tornando o sol nascente em um borrão de tom amarelo-claro.

Não devia estar fora de casa, essas horas da manhã não eram horas para uma menina fazer seu passeio, era o que seu pai costumava dizer, mas não obedecia, era uma menina obediente, seguia rigorosamente as regras de seu pai... Apenas essa, somente essa, era a única que podia quebrar. Quebrava, pois era assim que confirmava a si mesma que ainda lhe pertenciam suas escolhas. Ninguém sabia de suas saídas, graças a seu bom comportamento ninguém realmente se preocupava em ficar de guardia em seu quarto, como acontecia com sua irmã. Não queria arriscar, então sempre disfarçava seus lençóis para que parecesse cobrir alguém, um alguém inexistente composto por almofadas, que se alguém mais inteligente prestasse atenção veria que pertenciam ao pequeno banco de sua saleta de visitas.

Não havia quase ninguém fora de casa há essa hora, escutava apenas o barulho de sua _geta _ecoar pela madeira da passarela que flutuava onde um dia tivera terra, tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mesmo não havendo ninguém àquelas horas, pensava que estaria entregando a si mesma caso fizesse qualquer tipo de barulho, seus passos eram curtos, seu quimono não permitia passos largos, mas segundo seu pai, meninas não deviam dar passos largos demais, contudo eram passos vagarosos. Sua mão roçava no antigo muro de pedras escuras e úmidas por causa do oceano, o musgo que há anos estava presente nas mesmas pedras sendo acariciado como a pelugem de um cão sempre desejado, porém nunca adquirido, o desejo de um companheiro para poder compartilhar um carinho.

Sua mão agora acariciava o ar, a passarela chegara a seu fim, apenas um caminho restava, a curva que sempre fazia todas as manhãs, a nova passarela sendo metade da outra, seguia, apenas seguia, não conseguia ver seu fim, a neblina dificultava sua visão, apenas via os contrastes de enormes borrões, que breve se tornariam montanhas.

Passava pelas estatuetas de monges que se posicionavam aos lados da passarela, o musgo cobrindo algumas por inteiro, umas com panos de seda ao seu redor, ofertas, pedidos de mulheres abandonadas, crianças à espera de um amor novo, mercadores com esperança de uma boa colheita, mães que desejam à suas crianças, maridos que protegem suas famílias, infinitas as possibilidades que tomaram conta de sua mente.

Algumas das estatuetas careciam de mãos, braços, cabeças, mas mesmo imperfeitas, continuavam sendo esperança de milhares de pessoas, a imperfeição da qual se espera, essa imperfeição que faz com que as pessoas se identifiquem com as estatuetas.

O sol continuava seu ritual de todas as manhãs, como ela continuava o seu de assisti-lo enquanto ele lançava seus raios e mandava as neblinas embora, abrindo caminho, impondo sua presença, como um bebê chora ao nascer, ele quer ser assistido e ela o assiste, todas as manhãs, sentada na ponta da passarela, onde ela acaba, quando não tem mais onde se pisar, onde apenas ela senta e o observa.

Levanta quando vê as pequenas ondulações se formando no oceano, quando as montanhas já estão totalmente visíveis e quando ele já está em seu posto, o primeiro barco passando em frente à ela, o locutor não a vê, mas ela o vê, ela sempre vê tudo.

Ele senta de costas para o norte, o chapéu cobrindo-lhe a cabeça e protegendo-o do sol, remava lentamente, mesmo de longe, podia ver o colorido de sua canoa, podia imaginar a variedade de frutas ali, mamão, maçã, laranja, banana, pêssego...

Faz o mesmo caminho pelo qual veio, passa pelas estatuetas, pelo muro coberto de musgo, mas suas mãos já não acariciam o musgo, tem pressa, porém seus passos continuam curtos e vagarosos, pensa que se acariciar o muro, o tempo fica mais demorado, como se por andar e mexer as mãos ao mesmo tempo, o tempo somasse os dois movimentos e dobrasse seu valor.

Não há pessoas na passarela, nem no caminho para o centro, repara forçando a vista, mas de longe, consegue ver alguns poucos mercadores preparando para sair com seus barcos.

Sobe pelo pequeno caminho que dá em sua casa, é estreito, sua _geta _fazendo mais barulho do que na madeira, o que a faz tentar pisar com mais leveza, não gosta de fazer qualquer que seja o tipo de ruído que possa entregá-la e acabar com suas pequenas aventuras matinais, que acabe com sua certeza de escolha. Pode escutar o barulho dos bambus batendo uns nos outros e das águas roçarem, as carpas devem estar acordando, consegue ver a entrada da casa, não pretende entrar pela entrada principal, não quer ser pega, passa pela lateral, até chegar à sacada que dá para seu quarto, não gosta de passar pelas sacadas, tem medo de olhar para o lado e ver o precipício e o oceano, tem medo de cair e não saber nadar. Tem medo de não poder mais sair de manhã, é insegura.

Suspira aliviada quando chega ao seu quarto, deixa sua _geta _na entrada de seus aposentos, onde deve ficar, pega um livro na sua estante, recupera suas almofadas e vai se sentar na sacada e ler sob a luz de seu companheiro que só a deixa quando sua irmã toma seu lugar e ilumina as noites escuras.

Pude ouvir passos, todos já deviam estar acordando, o que quer dizer que mais uma vez tivera conseguido escapar sem que ninguém percebesse.

― Pode entrar ― responde ao escutar alguém bater em sua porta.

― Bom dia Hinata-sama ― o servente faz sua reverencia diária, posiciona a bandeja frente a si, suas pernas perfeitamente postas sustentando seu corpo ― trouxe seu café da manhã, a senhorita gostaria de tomá-lo na varanda?

― Bom dia Hisui-san ― responde sorrindo carismaticamente, não diz, mas não gosta da formalidade com a qual é tratada, principalmente quando é servida por sua própria família, não concorda com as políticas da família, mas quem é senão a pequena Hinata ― gostaria sim de ter meu café aqui.

No mesmo instante o servente se levantou e posicionou a bandeja com todo o cuidado na mesinha, serviu o chá, pediu licença e se retirou.

Suspirou, estava suspirando demais nestes dias. Olhou seu prato, não estava com fome, há tempos não sentia muita fome, tomou seu chá e forçou três bolachinhas doces para dentro do estômago, parou na quarta quando sentiu ânsia, continuou apenas com o chá.

Assustou-se com a brusca abertura de sua porta, quase a fazendo derrubar sua xícara.

― Hina! Hina! ― os passos apressados e a voz eufórica de sua irmã entrando pelo quarto.

― Hanabi ― ela sorriu ao ver a irmã.

― Você não vai acreditar! ― os olhos da mais nova parecem estáticos, ela estava bastante empolgada.

― Por que não? ― retorquiu em tom de brincadeira.

― Porque é a coisa mais emocionante que vai acontecer esse mês! ― Hanabi pula no pequeno sofá ao lado de sua irmã, Hinata tem vontade de rir, imagina a expressão de seu pai se visse o comportamento de sua irmã, apesar de que ela já tinha suas suspeitas de que ele conhecia a natureza, digamos, selvagem de Hanabi ― O quanto você pode me dizer que lembra de Uchiha Sasuke-sama? ― ela pode ver os pés de Hanabi se mexendo freneticamente debaixo de suas pernas, o mesmo brilho nos olhos e os dentes pressionados contra o lábio inferior, definitivamente entusiasmada.

― Bem, a última vez que o vi foi há... ― eram três ou quatro anos? Seu aniversário de... Onze anos ― quatro anos, quando ele veio nos visitar com a família, tinha um irmão mais velho, não é mesmo?

― É sim! Uchiha Itachi-sama, mas não é isso o que eu estou perguntando, ― respondeu em um tom mais eufórico, cruzando as pernas agora, expondo grande parte delas, Hinata suspirou e pegou um de seus mantos e colocou sobre as pernas da irmã, sorriu e disse que estava frio ― to falando de aparência! Aparência!

― Ah... ― forçou um pouco sua memória, lembrava mais de seu irmão, Itachi-sama, quem lhe ensinara a jogar um jogo ocidental um tanto peculiar, com pequenos pedaços de papel coloridos, sorriu da lembrança... Sasuke-sama! Tinha que se lembrar do mais novo ― cabelos e olhos pretos ― como todos os integrantes da família Uchiha pareciam ter ― hmm... Um corte de cabelo, hm, diferente? ― lembrava que seu cabelo era espetado na parte de trás ― e mais alto do que eu. ― isso, Uchiha Sasuke-sama.

― O que eu faço com você? É impossível fofocar com alguém tão ingênuo que nem você Hina... ― Hanabi suspirou. Ingênua?! Hinata não era ingênua, pelo menos não pensava que era ― vou ser direta, bonito ou feio?

Hinata corou. Ah... Era isso que ela queria saber...

― Bonito... ? ― respondeu incerta, realmente não lembrava muito do Uchiha, quem o vira mais recentemente fora Hanabi, há um ano quando Hinata estava como acompanhante de sua tia Hinoto, viajando.

Hanabi bufou.

― Enfim, papa disse ontem à noite que Sasuke-sama virá nos fazer uma visita! ― ele disse? Ontem? Suspirou. Claro que ele disse, mas disse quando Hinata não estava presente, não sabia nem mais por que se preocupava com essas coisas, ela ― não é emocionante?!

_Não._

― É-É né... ― deu uma risada nervosa ― ah! Quer um pouco? ― ofereceu suas bolachas, não conseguiria comer de qualquer maneira.

― Quero sim! ― logo Hanabi começou a atacar as bolachas, Hinata meio que sorriu, sua irmã era uma menina bastante energética e digamos; espontânea, é... Espontânea talvez fosse a palavra certa, às vezes ela queria ter essa espontaneidade da mais nova.

― Fico imaginando por que essa visita, assim, será que ele quer pedir alguma coisa em especial para o papai? ― Hanabi perguntou retoricamente, com uma voz de quem insinua alguma coisa, o problema é que sua irmã pareceu não seguir o fio da meada.

― Hm... Talvez, eu acho... Deve ter algo haver com as sedas do papai, os Uchiha também não estão no mercado de seda? ― lembrava de sua tia comentando algo parecido na viajem.

― Sinceramente Hina, é, pode ser algo assim, mas quem cuida dessa parte normalmente é o mais velho, o que quer dizer que Sasuke-sama pode ter vindo aqui com _outro _propósito... ― tentou adicionar um tom a mais na palavra outro.

― Ah, então não consigo pensar em outro motivo... ― qual seria outro motivo para a visita de um Uchiha em sua casa além do mercado de sedas? As duas famílias eram conhecidas por esse motivo, no começo eram inimigas, hoje em dia estão em termos melhores, mas continuam rivais. Qual razão seria essa para o mais novo dos Uchiha fazer uma visita? Pensando agora, era o mais novo da família, então não podia mesmo ser por negócios, só se fossem negócios familiares, a curiosidade agora tomando conta de sua mente, qual seria a razão de tal visita?

― É incrível como às vezes eu acho que sou a mais velha e você a mais nova ― suspirou dramaticamente enquanto enrolava a ponta de seus cabelos no seu dedo indicador, Hinata deu uma pequena risada ― Sasuke-sama já tem dezessete anos, é óbvio que o motivo pelo qual tal beldade esteja vindo nos visitar não é por causa de negócios, já que tal função é executada por seu não menos bonito irmão mais velho, Itachi-sama, o que só nos leva a uma opção, vamos raciocinar irmãzinha ― Hanabi, agora envolvendo-se completamente no cobertor, dizia em um tom mais sério, sua irmã achando muita graça naquilo tudo ― um homem realmente bonito, bem sucedido, de família importante e rica, solteiro, bem educado vem visitar a nossa família, bem sucedida e rica, considerados até rivais onde o chefe de família tem duas lindas e bem educadas filhas bastante _solteiras _e já na idade de _casar, _difícil?

A mais velha arregalou os olhos, as mãos cobrindo a boca semi-aberta de surpresa. Uchiha Sasuke-sama não estava vindo apenas de visita passageira nem por negócios de seda, e para tal visita ter sido proporcionada, seu adorado pai estava bastante confiante em casar uma de suas filhas com o herdeiro Uchiha.

― Exato Hinata, Sasuke-sama esta vindo aqui e uma de nós vai estar noiva até o final do mês, isso é fato ― agora de pé, Hanabi ajeitava seu quimono ― apesar de que é muito mais provável que essa seja você e não eu.

Podia sentir borboletas passeando pela sua barriga, seus dedos entrelaçando-se inconscientemente e uma insegurança que apenas algumas horas atrás estava presente voltar.

* * *

Não tardou e logo todos já sabiam da tão aclamada visita do Uchiha à residência dos Hyuuga que aconteceria em três dias, as especulações corriam discretamente pela casa, apenas não tão discretamente para escondê-las de Hyuuga Hiashi, que nada declarou.

Quem não parecia nem um pouco contente com a notícia era Hyuuga Neji, o primogênito do falecido irmão gêmeo de Hiashi. Não gostava de pensar na idéia de outro homem com alguma de suas primas, principalmente tal homem vindo da família dos Uchiha.

E o que ele menos gostava era que estava para viajar no dia seguinte para cuidar de alguns negócios de seu tio no norte. Bebeu um pouco de seu chá e massageou perto de seus olhos, maldita dor de cabeça...

― Droga ― tinha amassado sem querer os papéis aonde seu cotovelo descansava.

― Neji-sama? ― escutou alguém do outro lado da porta chamar.

― Pode entrar... ― a porta abriu ― Hisui-san, já falei que você não precisa me chamar de Neji-sama, o senhor é meu tio sabe... ― disse, um sorriso meio triste aparecendo em seu rosto.

― Neji-san ― o mais velho sorriu, Neji pareceu contentar-se com a mudança ― Hiashi-sama esta perguntando pelo senhor, parece ser importante ― com isso anunciou sua saída e se retirou dos aposentos do mais novo.

Sem perder tempo pegou um manto quente e saiu de seu escritório, o corredor bastante movimentado, mas não tumultuado, ninguém corria, as pessoas conversavam em tons baixos, viu um grupo de mulheres um pouco à frente, seus quimonos postos e as posturas eretas, eram três mulheres, carregavam, cada uma, roupas de cama, conversavam em sussurros, as mangas dos quimonos cobrindo os lábios, como quem conta um segredo, cumprimentou-as quando passaram por perto, as três pararam sua conversa e fizeram suas reverencias.

Uma típica manhã na residência dos Hyuuga.

Parou quando chegou ao seu destino, o último _shoji _no grande corredor principal, decorado com pinturas de bambus negros, o papel usado de uma espessura finíssima, mas ao mesmo tempo capaz de esconder o que se passasse dentro do quarto. Bateu de leve. Escutou a voz de seu tio responder, entrou, fez sua reverencia e se dirigiu a mesa onde o tio assinava seus documentos.

― Neji, suponho que você já escutou os rumores sobre a visita de Uchiha Sasuke ― começou o mais velho dos Hyuuga, também líder do clã, sem tirar os olhos do documento que manuseava ― creio eu.

― Sim... ― e era isso mesmo que estava quase que o comendo vivo, a curiosidade era tamanha que Neji tivera que se segurar algumas vezes para não perguntar ao tio o porquê de tal visita, esperaria até que o mesmo decidisse explicar a situação.

― Irei direto ao ponto então, ― agora deixava o papel sobre a mesa e tirava os óculos, deixando-os pendurados sobre seu _hakama _― pretendo comprometer uma de minhas filhas com o mais novo dos Uchiha, já que o mais velho perdeu sua esposa não faz muito tempo.

Houve um silêncio e foi ai que Neji reparou na fumaça que envolvia a habitação, Hiashi tragava do longo suporte vermelho e soprava a fumaça de volta, sua expressão não mostrando nenhuma emoção, refletindo a sua própria.

― Entendo... Algum motivo em especial pelo qual fui chamado? ― bem, não era como se ele já não soubesse disso, talvez tenha sido porque o tio mesmo quem confirmou que causou um pouco de surpresa no sobrinho, agora só não entendia direito por que havia sido chamado.

― Quem, tecnicamente falando, esta prometida para ser noiva do Uchiha é Hanabi ― agora olhava o sobrinho com seriedade deixando o suporte sobre o cinzeiro ― porque ela é quem ele _mais _conhece, já que Hinata estava viajando com a irmã de minha esposa, Hinoto-san, durante a visita dos Uchiha ano passado.

― Mas Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama ainda...

― Sim, ela ainda tem apenas doze anos, é verdade que já não é mais uma criança, porém ainda é muito cedo para casá-la, Hanabi ainda tem que crescer...

― O que quer dizer que...

― Hinata é quem terá que ser prometida ao Uchiha ― finalizou suspirando. Neji não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, seu cenho franzindo levemente, não podia imaginar sua prima, sua delicada e doce prima saindo de casa para casar-se, ainda mais com um Uchiha, sua prima que era tão sensível teria que se casar com alguém tão arrogante como Sasuke, ou pelo menos era essa a imagem que ele tinha do menino na cabeça, quando se conheceram há um ano.

― Hiashi-sama... Hinata-sama, ela, o senhor sabe... ― não sabia como colocar em palavras o que estava pensando, grande gênio.

― Eu sei Neji... Mas a decisão já foi tomada e tinha que ser uma das duas, ― uma pequena tristeza passando pelos olhos do mais velho ― Hinata sabe de seu dever como uma Hyuuga e já esta preparada para quando o dia chegar, não será nenhuma surpresa pra ela e a conheço o bastante para saber que ela concordaria com a decisão ― e esse era o fim da discussão, os dois sabiam disso.

― O senhor ainda não explicou o motivo pelo qual fui chamado ― comentou.

― Como a decisão já foi tomada, ― disse referindo-se à Hinata ― preciso que você leve Hanabi na sua viajem para o norte, para evitar confusões.

Neji não teria problema nenhum em levar a prima mais nova, o problema seria convencê-la de ir... Hiashi riu do olhar preocupado que passou pelo rosto do sobrinho.

― Não se preocupe, já mandei chamá-la, eu mesmo me encarregarei de informar-lhe de sua viajem, então vá descansar que amanhã a viajem de vocês dois será longa ― o mais novo assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, Hiashi pegou mais uma vez seu suporte e tragou o fumo adocicado, afundando-se em sua fumaça mais uma vez.

* * *

Estava chovendo no dia em que ele chegou à residência dos Hyuuga, ela podia ver a carruagem dele se aproximando dos portões e logo se estacionando em frente ao portão principal, onde ela, seu pai, Hisui-san e mais dois empregadas aguardavam por ele.

Olhou para o céu, não sabia se queria olhá-lo diretamente, as gotas de água caíam normalmente, não era uma chuva grossa, era daquele tipo de chuva em que os espaços entre uma gota e outra são bastante visíveis, o céu estava um tanto nublado, mas podia ver o sol, sorriu ao lembrar que mais uma vez saíra sem que ninguém percebesse, espirrou quando uma gota caiu na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo-a tirar a atenção da chuva, corou e rapidamente cobriu parte do rosto com a manga do quimono, olhando para tudo menos o par de olhos que a encaravam.

― Hinata esse é Uchiha Sasuke, ― por um instante pensou se seu pai sabia que ela não seria a primeira a falar, mentalmente agradecendo-o por começar a conversa.

― É-É um p-prazer Sasuke-sama ― suas mãos agora descansavam à sua frente, os dedos entrelaçados e cobertos pela colorida manga de seu quimono, disse a menina em uma voz pequenina fazendo sua reverencia.

― Hm... Prazer Hinata-san ― retribuiu a reverencia, Hiashi logo convidou para que o menino entrasse na casa e os três se dirigiram ao escritório do líder Hyuuga, fazendo um pequeno tour pela residência, Hiashi em frente com Sasuke ao seu lado e Hinata a alguns passos atrás, observando o recém chegado.

Lembrava muito pouco do Uchiha então foi como se estivesse conhecendo-o pela primeira vez... Não conhecia muitos meninos, mas sabia que Sasuke era bastante alto, quase da altura de seu pai, não parecia ter nenhum tipo de excesso, lembrou de seu primo, tinha as mesmas feições de sua mãe, quem Hinata encontrou na viajem com sua tia, os mesmos olhos e cabelos escuros, como todos os Uchihas, sua pele era bastante clara, tão branca quanto a sua, corou ao lembrar-se de sua irmã, desviando o olhar das costas do menino, com receio de que ele escutasse seus pensamentos, era bastante bonito...

Não tardou a chegarem ao escritório de Hiashi, os dois homens sentaram-se e Hinata começou a preparar o chá, agradecendo o servente que havia trazido os utensílios, Sasuke e Hiashi se entretinham em uma conversa sobre produção de seda, enquanto preparava seu chá ela ficou pensando se teria que ficar conversando sobre seda com Sasuke também, sabe, quando eles... Seus movimentos ficando um pouco mais tensos quando percebeu que o mesmo lhe observava cautelosamente, se não fosse uma grande observadora como era, não teria notado o olhar do menino, tinha que admitir que ele era bom, mas bom o bastante pra fazê-la sentir-se um tanto intimidada... Não o olhou de volta, levou como justo já que ficara o passeio pela casa inteiro observando-o.

Por fim terminou de fazer o chá, serviu para três e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai.

― Hinata, ― seu pai o primeiro a experimentar ― perfeito como sempre ― elogiou, a menina sorriu e depois olhou para Sasuke que experimentava o seu agora, ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorriu também.

― Hinata, ― mais uma vez começou o pai ― Sasuke-san estará aqui em uma visita de dois dias já que tem que seguir viagem para o sul...

Seu pai a olhou, ela assentiu com a cabeça entendendo o recado, virou-se para o moreno, um pouco sem jeito.

― E-E o senhor vai a n-negócios ao sul? ― seu olhar nunca diretamente encontrando-se com o dele.

― Pode-se considerar que sejam negócios, apesar de serem familiares ― o tom dele um pouco mais suave, deixando-a mais calma.

― Entendo... ― olhou para seu pai que pareceu bastante contente, em sua própria maneira de demonstrar, com a conversa.

― A razão pela qual Sasuke-san estará se hospedando aqui, além do descanso, é porque estive mantendo contato com o seu pai durante vários anos e chegamos a uma agradável decisão, ― ela já sabia, mas não podia evitar o frio que passou por sua barriga, nem o calor que começou a emanar de suas pequenas mãos ― Sasuke-san, ― agora o líder Hyuuga usava um tom mais sério ― eu gostaria de conceder-lhe a mão de minha filha Hyuuga Hinata em casamento, assim unindo as duas grandes famílias que são os Uchiha e os Hyuuga.

Por primeira vez naquele dia, Hinata olhou nos olhos do visitante, não olhou com desespero, nem carinho, nem ódio, nem felicidade, nem tristeza, ela apenas olhou.

― Seria uma honra Hiashi-sama ― ela desviou o olhar após se dar conta de suas ações, corando.

Podia escutar a chuva cessando.

* * *

Naquela noite ela se retirou mais cedo e foi para seus aposentos, seu pai e Sasuke estavam entretidos demais em uma conversa sobre o mercado de seda e ela queria ficar sozinha.

Cuidadosamente tirou seu quimono, os enfeites de seu cabelo, lavou o rosto com a água separada ao lado de sua cama, vestiu sua roupa de dormir, era estranho usar calças quando se esta acostumada a vestir quimonos todos os dias, mas era bastante confortável, a seda dos Hyuuga valia cada esforço feito.

Sentou exatamente no meio de seu _futon, _abraçou suas pernas e descansou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

As lágrimas começaram a sair sem ela ao menos perceber, estava com medo, não, seu casamento com Sasuke não era o problema, desde pequena sabia que o dia chegaria em que seu pai escolheria um noivo e ela teria que se casar, já estava preparada pra isso, e Sasuke parecia ser gentil, quem sabe eles fossem se dar bem... Estava com medo de deixar sua casa, medo de não se ajustar em sua _nova _casa, medo de ter que virar uma mulher responsável, medo de se tornar uma mãe, sabia que um herdeiro seria cobrado, tinha medo de que talvez não fosse uma boa mãe, a insegurança do parto... Foram várias às vezes que escutara as mulheres da família Hyuuga falando como doía na hora de dar a luz, e se ela morresse como sua mãe quando sua irmãzinha nasceu? Seu filho cresceria sem mãe... Sem uma mãe para conversar, como agora ela precisava de uma, não queria que seu filho passasse essa necessidade...

Seu coração disparou e ela deu um pulo quando escutou um barulho, ficou em silencio, esperando algo, não sabia ao certo o que, pousou sua mão sobre seu coração, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo, sua respiração voltando ao normal. Pegou um lenço e assuou seu nariz, deitou, suas pupilas ficando cada vez mais pesadas, já não pensava em nada, chorar havia deixado-a mais cansada, abraçou seu cobertor quando sentiu a brisa gelada passar pela janela, a última coisa que viu foi a sua própria imagem, seus olhos e nariz avermelhados e o cabelo esparramado, refletida na bacia ao lado de sua cama.

つづく


	2. Inverno

**Comentários; **Rakujitsu é uma estória um pouco mais delicada do que as minhas outras e por isso acaba levando mais tempo para escrever, e esses dias eu estive viajando então meu tempo dedicado para as fics se reduziu bastante, peço desculpa pela demora e milhões de obrigadas pelos reviews e pelos favoritos.

**Nota; **Como disse antes, essa fic deve ser lida com calma e o propósito dos pontos e vírgulas deve ser levado a sério, recomendo uma trilha sonora mais sossegada, as composições do Yiruma são uma ótima ou músicas típicas de países asiáticos (tipo aquelas músicas de Yoga) são ótimas.

日没

**Rakujitsu**

Inverno

冬

Foi no dia que começaram a cair os primeiros flocos de neve, na manhã na qual ela acordou e sem precisar olhar pela janela vestiu seu quimono de inverno e pegou seu manto e sua pele mais quentes.

Seu percurso matinal o mesmo de sempre, porém diferente. Não só pela mudança da estação, mas por ser seu último dia ali, fechou os olhos ao sentir a maciez da pelugem de sua echarpe acariciar seu rosto e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação eletrizante quando o menor traço de vento entrou pela brecha em seu pescoço. Respirou profunda e calmamente.

Dias como esses pedem por mudanças, mudanças já estabelecidas há mais tempo do que imaginado, que não estavam a seu critério, nem de seu pai e nem mesmo do imperador, são dias como esses que a fazem sentir-se pequena como uma semente em um canteiro de grandes girassóis, como os que havia visto na viajem com sua tia no oeste distante.

Despediu-se Dele quando este subiu ao seu posto e brilhou mesmo estando ofuscado por nuvens cinzentas, desta vez algo de diferente, fora de sua rotina acontecendo, algo que não era uma mudança e que ela havia estabelecido na noite anterior, uma intervenção.

Desenrolou de seu pulso um pedaço de seda vermelha e amarrou-o na mão deteriorada de uma das estatuetas de monges na passarela, fechou os olhos e disse seus oratórios, não pediu nada em especial e tampouco tinha nada pertinente em sua mente, estava apenas prestando seus últimos respeitos aos desejos das pessoas que ela não conhecia, mas sabia que existiam.

* * *

― Você se parece tanto com ela... ― ouviu sua tia dizer, o tom não era triste, mas um tom de saudades, saudade que não te faz chorar, saudade que te faz lembrar, o tipo de saudades que é boa ― o cabelo ― continuou a mulher mais velha passando a escova pelo longo cabelo escuro de sua sobrinha ― o nariz ― dessa vez sua irmã mais nova apertando de leve o pequeno nariz dela com a ponta do dedo, fazendo as três mulheres rir ― a risada ― ela agora olhava com carinho para sua tia que refletia o mesmo olhar ― o jeito meigo ― fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão suave e quente acariciar seu rosto ― tudo minha pequena Hinata, você é a imagem de Himiko, ― com a ajuda de Hanabi ela agora fazia o coque ― tenho certeza de que ela esta nos assistindo agora, esperando pela sua vez de voltar ao nosso mundo...

― Tia... ― a menor disse ― a senhora também vai estar comigo no dia do meu casamento, não é? ― Hinata e Hinoto sorriram para a mais nova, não importava o quanto a personalidade de Hanabi fosse confiante e segura, sempre teria esse lado em que ela se tornava insegura e temia seus próprios medos, ela era apenas uma criança afinal de contas, não havia porque agir diferente.

― Claro que vou, ― Hinata apertou a mão de sua irmãzinha de leve quando a escutou suspirar aliviada ― e vou fazer o seu cabelo, sua pintura, sua vestimenta e sua irmã vai ajudar da mesma maneira que você está aqui hoje ao lado dela

Colocando o ultimo enfeite no cabelo de sua sobrinha, Hinoto pousou suas duas mãos sobre os ombros da mais velha que sentava em uma cadeira, ao seu lado Hanabi estava com os braços sobre o colo de Hinata e descansava o rosto em suas mãos, as três agora olhavam para o espelho sorrindo serenamente.

― Quero lembrar-me de nós assim como estamos agora ― começou ela ― nada mais e nada menos ― e por alguns minutos permaneceram assim, sem pensar em nada de especial, olhando para aquele espelho um tanto gasto e antigo do monastério.

― Com licença ― escutaram alguém dizer batendo na pesada porta de madeira do aposento ― a cerimônia já está quase pronta, em pouco tempo Hyuuga-sama pode deixar o quarto ― assim que deu o recado o monge se retirou e apenas escutaram os passos que ecoavam pelas paredes coloridas do monastério.

No mesmo instante Hinata levantou-se, juntou as mãos e respirou profundamente, era hoje, hoje que ela havia de casar-se, hoje que ela havia de virar uma esposa, mudar de casa, começar uma vida nova, tudo isso soando um pouco demais para ela, apesar de que esses sentimentos permaneceriam dentro de si e apenas ela saberia deles.

― Querida ― mais uma vez sua tia estava com as mãos sobre seus ombros, ― antes de você se casar vou lhe dar alguns conselhos e avisos para que você não se assuste pequenina ― agora segurava as duas mãos da sobrinha ― depois que um casal se casa o casamento precisa ser consumado ― pausou para ver se a mais nova estava seguindo a trilha de pensamentos, sua expressão confusa confirmando suas suspeitas ― achei que seria algo parecido, seu pai não deve ter falado nada sobre isso... Não que eu realmente esperasse nada... ― olhou para a mais nova ― isso também há de servir para você querida Hanabi ― agora ganhando a atenção da menina que brincava com os cabelos ― o consumo de um casamento é quando o homem e a mulher tornam-se um só, unidos por seus corpos e mente, algo que só pode ser feito com seu marido, o homem de suas vidas, contudo, não vou mentir minhas pequenas, é comum que os homens não façam o ato apenas com suas esposas e isso é algo que se um dia venha a acontecer com alguma de vocês duas, será algo que terão de encarar com maturidade e sabedoria, pois nada poderão fazer, nem ao menos queixar-se, terão que agüentar o peso, mas rezo por vocês que nada disso ocorra em suas vidas, rezo e continuarei rezando por vocês duas como sempre fiz.

― E-Eu escutei a-algumas m-mulheres falando sobre i-isso na m-mansão... ― Hinata costumava passar horas e horas sentada no jardim, em uma parte do jardim que dava para um pequeno riacho que era onde as mulheres da família Hyuuga costumavam lavar as roupas, então era comum ela escutar partes de algumas conversas ― é-é v-verdade que... Q-Que d-dói? ― o medo destacando-se em sua voz. Hanabi olhou curiosa para sua tia, porém seu medo um pouco mais bem escondido do que o de sua irmã.

― É sim minhas pequenas, quando você e seu marido estiverem unidos pela primeira vez há de doer, pois é nessa hora em que você perde sua pureza e irá tornar-se uma mulher, quando você deixa para trás toda a sua infância e as responsabilidades tornar-se-ão maiores. São poucas as perdas, porém grandes e ao mesmo tempo, é uma dor diferente de todas as outras dores que vocês presenciaram até hoje...

― É ruim? ― perguntou Hanabi curiosa.

― Não, no começo é estranho ― respondeu a tia rindo ―, mas depois se torna algo inesquecível.

― Inesquecível como? ― Hinoto riu ainda mais da curiosidade da sobrinha, tudo queria saber, fazia-a lembrar-se de sua irmã mais nova.

― Inesquecível do jeito que você só vai descobrir quando sua vez chegar mocinha ― sorriu da expressão emburrada dela. Olhando depois para a pequena Hinata, pequenina como sua irmãzinha, tão delicada e tímida, que tentava dizer alguma coisa ― sim querida?

― É-É-É p-por m-muito t-tempo? ― suas bochechas rosadas e seus olhos focados em seus pés sem jeito, tudo que a tia pode fazer foi sorrir com simpatia.

― Não, não dura muito, o que acontece é que causa um grande impacto, mas não se preocupe minha querida, ― Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo menos tensa ― agora vamos que você ainda tem que se casar ― segurou as mãos das duas sobrinhas e juntas deixaram aquele pequeno quarto.

* * *

― Já estamos chegando ― seu coração dando um pequeno pulo ao escutar seu marido falar, estavam em silencio há bastante tempo, não que isso fosse ruim, era até melhor em sua opinião, não acabaria envergonhando a si mesma por causa de sua timidez, mas por causa disso estava distraída, olhando pela janela, memorizando cada mínimo detalhe do que seria sua nova cidade.

A mansão da família Hyuuga ficava no norte das terras, perto do mar, onde havia montanhas e quando o inverno chegava o branco era tudo o que se podia ver. A água do mar fazia com que seus dentes trincassem quando você a tocava e pequenos cubos de gelo podiam ser vistos flutuando no mar. Os lagos ficavam congelados, parte da pequena nascente perto de sua casa ficava tão congelada que até o seu reflexo você podia ver lá, Hinata e Hanabi costumavam brincar de jogar moedas em cima da nascente e ver quem conseguia pegar mais antes que a outra. Queria tanto poder brincar com sua irmã agora.

Ao contrário do inverno rigoroso do norte, o lugar em que eles estavam agora, que era no sul, bem na pontinha do continente, segundo sua tia, tinha um inverno mais tolerável, ainda chovia bastante e nevava, mas os lagos não ficavam congelados e não fazia tanto frio.

Estava gostando daqui, diferente de sua cidade, onde as casas eram todas acinzentadas, apertadas e aparentavam ser uma coisa só, o sul era colorido, nunca havia visto tantas cores juntas, talvez no monastério, que também ficava na cidade. Tons de turquesa, vermelho, amarelo, verde, dourado, azul, branco, roxo enfeitavam as construções dando um ar alegre à cidade, fazendo com que um sorriso se estampasse em seu rosto apenas de olhar para a paisagem, como se ela estivesse dando as boas vindas para sua nova moradora.

A carruagem foi ganhando mais velocidade e nem mais os pequenos flocos de neve ela conseguia ver, tudo virando um grande borrão. Até que ela parou.

― C-Chegamos...? ― olhou o pouco que dava para ver da janela, pode sentir borboletas em seu estômago, um frio estranho e ao mesmo tempo gostoso na barriga.

Sasuke não respondeu, assentiu com a cabeça, abriu a porta e desceu, fazendo menção para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Ela pegou sua mão e agradeceu, perguntando-se se ele realmente havia escutado.

Logo vieram os serventes para recolher as malas, dar as boas vindas aos donos da casa e fazer seus devidos trabalhos. Ela não prestou muita atenção, seus olhos estavam focados no imenso oceano atrás da casa, cumprimentou os serventes, agradeceu os que estavam levando sua bagagem e ao lado de seu marido entrou no que de agora em diante seria seu lar.

― Eu vou estar no escritório, se você quiser pode passear pela casa, ou alguma coisa assim... ― sem nem dar tempo para que ela respondesse ou tivesse alguma reação ele saiu da entrada e sumiu no longo corredor.

Explorar foi o que ela fez, deixou sua _geta _na entrada, com o maior cuidado e pisou no chão de madeira, a casa toda era de madeira, uma madeira escura que a fez lembrar-se de sua antiga casa, a decoração era bonita e até que colorida, mas nada como a cidade. Era grande, tinha muitos quartos, mas a parte que ela mais gostou foi a grande varanda que dava para o mar, diferente de sua casa antiga, olhar para o mar dessa varanda não a assustava, porque não ficava em um penhasco, era na verdade tão próximo da água que se ela descesse pelos fundos da casa e passasse por baixo da construção, até chegar a beirinha ela conseguia tocar a água com suas mãos, ou assim ela pensou.

Sorriu para ninguém em particular, essa era sua nova casa, ela construiria uma vida aqui, quem sabe as coisas não seriam tão ruins assim.

* * *

Agradeceu as serventes que pentearam seu cabelo e ajudaram-na a trocar de roupa, elas se retiraram deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Já era de noite e seu marido ainda havia de voltar para o quarto. Seu coração batia tão forte no silencio do quarto que era capaz de escutá-lo, segundo sua tia a noite depois do casamento era quando ele seria consumido. Ainda não entendia direito o que seria isso, mas esperava com todas as vontades do mundo que pudesse deixar seu marido feliz... Se ele aparecesse por aqui...

Não fazia idéia de quantas horas e em que velocidade o tempo estava andando, mas as velas do quarto já estavam quase no final, seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados e ela sentia vontade de chorar. Ele não havia aparecido ainda.

Deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, conseguiu dormir, mas seu coração estava pesado como seus olhos e teve a impressão de que alguém estava cavando um buraco cada vez maior em seu peito. Por que ele não estava aqui? Talvez ele tivesse esquecido... Não! Ela não podia pensar essas coisas do seu marido, ele devia estar ocupado, o trabalho no mercado de seda é tenso e ela se lembrava das longas noites em que seu pai passara acordado assinando e lendo documentos. Tão ocupado que às vezes esquecia-se de ir para o seu quarto e Hinata em suas caminhadas matinais passava pela janela do escritório, entrava e cobria seu pai com a manta que ele sempre se esquecia de pegar.

Na manhã seguinte quando ela acordou para assistir o Sol nascer da varanda ainda não havia o menor vestígio de Sasuke, o canto direito do _futon _estava intocado como ela havia deixado na noite anterior, sorriu tristemente para o espaço vazio.

* * *

Fazia uma semana que ela estava morando nessa casa e não importava o quão errado era, não conseguia evitar pensar que estava se sentindo infeliz. Talvez não existisse época em que ela tivesse se sentido tão infeliz quanto agora.

Sasuke não havia consumido o casamento, tampouco feito qualquer coisa que provasse o contrário, ele raramente falava com ela. Trocavam algumas palavras no almoço e no jantar, ela perguntava sobre seu dia e ele respondia em poucas palavras, às vezes comentava sobre o tempo, mas só isso. Estava começando a pensar que Sasuke podia odiá-la.

Tomou mais um gole de seu chá, deixou a xícara sobre a bandeja, seu braço agora ganhando seu interesse, olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém, a varanda estava vazia, puxou a manga de seu quimono até que parasse em seus cotovelos, seu braço havia afinado desde a última vez que ela notara. Suspirou, quão ruim podia ser tudo isso?

* * *

― Então você é a tia Hinata? ― olhou o par de olhos verdes curiosos que espelhavam os seus. Sorriu.

― Sou sim ― acariciou a cabeça do menino assim que ele a abraçou, fazendo com que seu pai sorrisse.

― É um prazer finalmente revê-la Hinata-san ― cumprimentou o homem, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto, Sasuke realmente se parecia com seu irmão mais velho, pensou se ele também teria essa mesma expressão se sorrisse.

― O-O prazer é t-todo meu Itachi-san ― ela se divertia acariciando o cabelo da criança em seu colo, era tão macio e ele se parecia tanto com o pai, tirando os olhos e o narizinho ele era a imagem perfeita de Uchiha Itachi.

― Natsume ― chamou Itachi ganhando a atenção do pequenino que se entretinha com os cabelos de Hinata ― ouvi dizer que na floresta aqui atrás da casa tem uma árvore tão grande que ninguém nunca conseguiu escalar.

― Nunca? Não acredito pai! Você ta mentindo, como uma árvore que ninguém nunca escalou? ― Hinata tentou suprimir uma risada da expressão indignada do menininho.

― Bem, foi o que eu ouvi falar do seu tio Sasuke, nem ele conseguiu escalar ― quem conhecesse mais Itachi teria reconhecido aquele brilho nos seus olhos, que ele ganhava quando mencionava seu irmão em alguma brincadeira.

― Nem o tio Sasuke? Aposto que eu consigo subir nessa árvore! ― ele agora estava confiante, ia subir nessa árvore e provar o contrário.

― Não sei... Pode ser difícil demais para você...

― Não é difícil! Eu consigo! Você vai ver pai! ― num pulo o pequeno já estava de pé e o seu acompanhante logo atrás.

― E-Ele parece s-ser um menino t-tão energético ― comentou sorrindo, os dois olhando pela porta que o pequeno Natsume havia acabado de sair.

― Sim, às vezes nem eu consigo manter o ritmo desse menino, a mãe dele era igualzinha ― Itachi-san deveria realmente sentir falta de sua esposa, imaginava se um dia Sasuke iria falar dela com esse mesmo tom de voz e esse olhar carinhoso que seu irmão mais velho mostrou quando falou de sua esposa.

― E-Ela d-devia ser uma m-mulher muito b-boa ― corou quando ele a olhou um pouco intrigado, não gostava muito de quando a olhavam assim diretamente.

― Era sim, na verdade ela não era muito mais velha do que você... Todas as vezes que olho os olhos do meu filho me lembro dela... Mas chega de falar da minha vida entediante ― não! Não era nem um pouco entediante! Na verdade ela estava adorando escutar ele falar de sua ex-esposa, se perguntou se talvez... Quando Itachi e sua esposa se casaram, se eles passaram por alguma coisa parecida como a qual ela estava passando com seu irmão mais novo ― como andam as coisas por aqui? ― nem disfarçar sua expressão triste ela conseguiu, as coisas não andavam muito bem...

― É-É... B-Bem e-eu acho... ― como se ela tivesse sido convincente.

― Hinata-san, Sasuke é bastante ruim em expressar seus sentimentos, sempre foi, desde que éramos pequenos, dê a ele um pouco de tempo, provavelmente ele deve estar se sentindo um pouco inconfortável, já que ele também nunca foi muito bom com palavras ― o último comentário fazendo Itachi rir e Hinata sorrir, isso era verdade, ele conseguia ser pior do que ela.

― E-Eu s-só t-tenho medo q-que ele p-possa me odiar... ― disse baixinho.

― Duvido muito, como alguém pode odiar uma menina tão adorável como você Hinata-san? ― sorriu ao ver o rosto vermelho da menina.

― Pai! Tia Hinata! ― ouviram o pequeno Natsume chamar assim que entrou correndo na varanda, dessa vez ele não hesitou em correr para o colo de Hinata que logo começou acariciar seus cabelos novamente.

― Conseguiu subir na árvore? ― perguntou Itachi.

― Não, o Yuujincho ― disse referindo-se ao seu acompanhante ― disse que ia começar a chover e achou melhor a gente voltar antes da... Da... Yuujincho, qual era mesmo o nome? ― perguntou ao homem parado ao lado da porta que dava para a sala.

― Tempestade.

― Isso, antes da _tempestade _começar ― finalizou orgulhoso.

― Entendo...

― Sabe o que seria legal tia Hinata? ― perguntou olhando para a menina que o segurava em seu colo.

― O que? ― perguntou de volta sorrindo, os olhos dele eram realmente maravilhosos, verdes e grandes, ela poderia passar o dia olhando aquele par de olhos.

― Um balanço! Eu tava passando ali em baixo e dava pra fazer um balanço muito legal ali ― apontou para o fim da varanda ― daí ele ficava pend... Pendota... Pen...

― Pendurado ― ajudou Itachi.

― Isso, pendurado na casa, que nem se você pudesse colocar o pé na água! ― disse entusiasmado.

― Hm... Um balanço seria divertido mesmo... ― imaginou que com um balanço ela teria algo divertido para fazer, já que não tinha muitas coisas interessantes para se fazer aqui na casa.

― Sasuke! ― disse Itachi cumprimentado seu irmão mais novo que aparecera.

― Itachi ― cumprimentou de volta.

― Tio Sasuke! ― exclamou o pequeno Natsume pulando do colo de Hinata e saindo correndo para seu tio, que o pegou em seus braços, ela pode jurar que viu um sorriso se formar no rosto de seu marido.

― B-Boa t-tarde ― disse, não esperava que ninguém escutasse, mas corou assim que percebeu que Itachi a olhava um tanto intrigado e ainda mais assim que notou o olhar de Sasuke.

― Boa tarde ― respondeu ele.

Talvez... Talvez se Itachi-san estivesse realmente certo, então ela daria o melhor de si para que a relação entre os dois melhorasse, ia ser difícil, já que os dois eram ruins no departamento de interação com outras pessoas, mas esse era o seu casamento e ela se esforçaria ao máximo para que funcionasse. Ficar se lamentando não faria bem nenhum a ninguém.

Sorriu para si mesma tomando um gole de chá, essa confiança deixando-a mais feliz, mesmo que fosse temporária.

つづく


End file.
